Haywire
by Kishi Seta
Summary: A history undergraduate goes back in time to experience the Meiji Era-though that was not her assignment. Kenshin-gumi and the others find her and her technology weird, but her travelling companion doesn't mind. Now, can he tell her before time runs out?
1. Where am I?

This is my first time so, be nice...please?

* * *

Chapter 1

Soujirou's feet ached as he walked along Hirano at Yamanashi Prefecture during a long winter night. His sandals were worn out and his tabi and hakama, torn at the edges. The road he was taking seems far from the nearest inn he knew. And because he has not eaten for a week, his hunger was soon taking its toll on him. His sight was getting blurred and fuzzy and his legs were growing weaker and weaker for every step that he made. All he could make out of what was a few inches directly in front of him were blurred shades of red and black.

As he was begining to realize he couldn't hold on much longer, he lost his balance and he could see nothing but darkness. He felt warm, wet hands supporting him as he was, finally, completely succumbed into unconsciousness.

#####################

As Soujirou began to open his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar ceiling directly in front of him. He stretched his hand and reached for his sheathed katana, fearing the worst, it was still there. He turned his head to look around and see where he was. He saw a girl with long blue-black hair wearing long sleeved red coat tied at the waist and a pair of jogging pants to go along with it.

"Konbanwa![good evening]" the girl said in a cheery tone, "Daijoubu desu ka?[are you all right]"

"Hai,[yes]" he responded, "Daijoubu desu.[I'm OK]" he sat up.

Soujirou was rather confused. First of all, he wanted to know what happened to him. Second, he wanted to know who she was, and, finally, he wanted to know where he was. Just then, as if to answer all the questions in his mind, she spoke.

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Yamaokami Karu desu. Douzo Yoroshiku.[How do you do I am Karu Yamaokami. Nice to meet you]" she handed him some warm tea. "You must have fainted of starvation. You're lucky I was there." she paused for a moment as Soujirou supped his tea, "You're at an inn...if you're wondering that is."

A smile curled on Soujirou's lips and bowed his head in gratitude.

"Domo arigato gozaimashita [Thank you very much], Yamaokami-san. Hajimemashite Watashi wa Seta Soujiro desu. Douzo Yoroshiku" he introduced himself.

"Soujirou-san, don't be so formal. Calling me by my first name is not rude at all, you know." she took the empty cup from Soujirou's hands and walked to the table opposite them. Soujirou Seta...Juppon Gatana no Tenken no Soujirou "Your meal will be served shortly. Please satisfy your hunger."

There was a knock on the door and soon their food was brought in. Soujirou had not eaten most of what was served because of his financial problems. Both of them ate heartily. Finally when they were through Soujirou's curiosity got the best of him, and asked a question he was sure was a personal matter.

"Karu-san, sumimasen ga, [excuse me but,]," he asked, "Why are you all alone in a place like this? Isn't it dangerous?"

She was halted by Soujirou's question. She didn't know how to answer because she didn't know how to explain everything so that he wouldn't feel awkaward or confused by her. She bit her lower lip in thought as her hands clenched her pants in nervousness.

Soujirou saw her dilemma and halted her out, "Sumimasen [sorry]," he apologized "I shouldn't have pressured you..."

"Daijoubu desu. I just didn't know how to explain things." she smiled her best to make him stop worry. "I'm not good at explaining events but, I'm good at it at school."

"Kanemochi no desu ka [You're rich]?!" his eyes wide in astonishment for he had never received treatment from one who can be such a brat...or so he thought.

"Iie, chigaimasu [no you're mistaken]! Anou," A long pause lingered between them. Finally, Karu spoke out, "Could I ask you to help me out?"

Soujirou felt he owed her much and obliged, "I would be glad to, but, what is it?"

"Could I come with you? Onegaishimasu [please]." she pleaded.

"Chotto sumimasen, watashi wa rurouni desu, Karu-san [I'm sorry I can't, I'm a jobless wanderer, Karu]." he reasoned out. 

"Hontou ni desu ka [really]? Anata wa rurouni desu ka [you're a rurouni]?! I think that's exciting! Besides I have some money with me so if ever we're hungry, I'd treat you."

"You don't understand. Being a rurouni is dangerous and your family might be worried about you."

"Aa, sou desu ka [oh, is that so]? Then sorry to bother you. It's all right I understand. Guess I'll find somewhere else to stay. Guess I'm bothering you, huh?" her eyes was averted from him.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean that."

"Then, you'll let me stay with you?!" she looked back.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" he assured her.

"Hai hai hai. Domo arigato gozaimasu!" Karu wanted to hug him in her gratitude but held herself back. "Soujirou-san, I'll be expecting you tomorrow." she stood up and started to walk across the room to the doorway which divided their rooms. And when she turned around to bid him goodnight, she noticed him touching a patch of dry blood on his gi. Did it come from him? He didn't think so.

"Sumimasen, Soujirou-san [sorry, Soujirou]." she apologized, "Anata no chi dewa arimasen...sore wa watashi da [it's not your blood... it's mine]. I'll make it up to you."

"Aa [oh]! It's alright." he noticed some on her left waist. "Daijoubu [are you OK]?"

"Ee [yes], just hurt myself during an encounter with someone...soldiers, that is, to be more specific. Just a little scratch, no biggie." she assured him. "Oyasumi nasai [good night]." she finally bade him.

"Oyasumi [good night]." He gazed at her head to toe. He felt that there was a rougher side of her which was enclosed in a cocoon of a girl which seemed to be so refined in movement and in speech. And with a close of a door behind her, she was gone.

Yarou [(curse)], why does everything have to go wrong in my life. she cursed herself in her room. Well, at least this one won't try to kill me nor would I be... She cut herself off not wanting to remember something as she slumped on her futon and slapped her own forehead. I hope I would get back again I lied to him saying I can handle this, I haven't even experienced it yet. But then again, maybe not.

#################

The next morning, Soujirou woke up as early as ever. He was ready to go but then he remembered he had to help the girl who saved him. When he opened the door, he saw her right in front of him and they both ate downstairs at Karu's expense. Karu finally realized that her and Soujirou's clothes were stained with blood and that people might think they had killed someone. She remembered some clothes for sale in the inn and went their way there after they ate.

"Karu-san, how about this kimono?" Soujirou suggested as he finished dressing the set of clothes that he picked for himself just as Karu told him -- although he got the same outfit.

"Dame [no good]! I can't move in those things." she complained.

"Sou desu ka [is that so]? How about this American dress? It's easy to move in."

"Dame, dame! It's way too heavy! Besides, those petticotes itch underneath!"

Soujirou pointed out other available outfits that girls at his time wear. Ironically, she turned down every single one of them with different excuses. After a while, she finally decided on na overcoat and a new set of jogging pants with a ribbon to go with. Then she got a pair of hi-cut leather shoes which is much like the kind Enishi wore.

"Dame, dame, dame, Karu-san. Only guys wear that." he pointed out.

"Soujirou-san, it's perfect! I can easily do things with this. And, women can wear what men wear and still look good." she whispered, "Besides, we can just act as brother and sister and I got what I do from you. It wont be suspicious, ne?"

"Yareyare." Soujirou sweat dropped.

As Karu was headed to the dressing room, the innkeeper approached Soujirou.

"You've got a beautiful companion there, but, why doesn't she just wear a kimono like the rest of the regular women in Japan?" he asked looking puzzled

"She wants to move freely." he explained.

In the dressing room, she readied herself to wear the outfits she bought. I hope that these will go together these aren't the times I used to know. she thought. She put on the reddish-brown overcoat and let one side overlap the other so that a little part of her skin below the neck was the only part that was seen. She wound the brown ribbon around her waist several times and tied it tightly. She winced a little at the pain that came from her wound and soon got used to it. She got to the last part which length was several inches longer than her legs. It left some wrinkles dangling at the lower part of her leg. She then wore her shoes and looked in the mirror I told him that girls would also look nice in a guys' outfit. After being satisfied with herself, she got her Speedo sports bag and got out.

Soujirou was quite impressed! She did look good in a guys' clothing although the colors that she picked were really dark.

"Anou [um], Karu. You do look quite nice." he pointed out.

"I told you so, oniisan [brother]." she sneered.

"Ch, you two could really fool people." the innkeeper said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Naze [why]?" Soujirou and Karu chorused.

"You guys act like total strangers while you two are in fact, siblings."

"We just disagree on things often because of our differences. And because of our disagreements, we sometimes treat each other as a stranger so that the fight wont burst out." Karu fibbed.

"Ja [well]! We better get going. Thanks for letting us stay here" he bowed to the innkeeper.

"Hai. Shitsurei shimasu [We'll be leaving now]." she too bowed to the innkeeper.

"Ahem," coughed the innkeeper, "are you forgetting something?"

Both of them looked quizzically at the innkeeper. Floating question marks hovered on their heads. The innkeeper sighed and sweat dropped (SD style).

"OKANE [money]! You need to pay here, you two. For the rooms, the food and the clothes!"

"Oh yeah!" Karu remembered. "I forgot all about that. How much do I owe?"

"¥1000 for two rooms, ¥300 for the food you ate last night and a while ago, and, ¥320 for those clothes. For a total of ¥1620." The innkeeper added.

"Ehehe, do you accept gold I don't think I have cash with me right now." Karu complained.

"Gold! Sure no problem." he smiled that it stretched to his ears. "Wait, that isn't smuggled or fake or anything, right? I mean, you know."

"Of course not! You can check it a hundred fold if you want to. Come on, if you don't believe me. So, convert these to Yen, it costs..." she paused for a while, thinking "One gold chip. That should be more than enough. So you gonna check it or just believe me?"

"I'll just trust you. You wouldn't be saying those things if you're lying. And your eyes aren't averted from me. I'll take them."

"Ja, here you go." she handed him the gold.

They both waved goodbye to the old innkeeper and started on their journey.

* * *
    
    Author's notes: So, if you have any comments or suggetions, e-mail me at teruwakaru_kei@lycos.com.
    During 1st encounters, Japanese usually say Hajimemashite (name) Douzo Yoroshiku.
    Daijoubu may mean I'm fine, Are you OK (when asking) or It's OK.
    Chotto literally means wait and sumimasen means excuse me, but if you want to turn down an offer in Japanese never say no and say chotto
    sumimasen instead
    -San means MR. but it's kinda awkward so I didn't inclue it in the translation
    

Chapter 2 

Back to Lair


	2. Trust in You

Domo, EK-san and Syngen Segumi-san; I apologize. It was my first fic and I didn't bother to change it because I was too lazy. Don't worry, I'll try to edit it. Thanks again!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

As soon as they were a few meters away from the inn Karu started to wonder where they were headed to. When they neared a forest, she popped the question.

"So, Soujirou-san, where to?"

"shite iranai [I don't know]. Let the road lead us to wherever." Soujirou still smiled.

Why does he smile all the time? Ano hito wa mijikai desu [he's short]. I'm already as tall as he is! Hen, shinsetsu... demo hen [weird, nice... but weird]. Not to mention he's quite geeky. Seeing him like that makes me feel he doesn't care whatever happens to anyone or anything. She hid her thoughts as she looked at him and smiled. She looked at him for quite sometime although he didn't look at her anymore. Still smiling?! Doesn't he ever get tired of do--

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when the ground she stepped on broke off. Luckily, Soujirou caught her by the arm before she completely fell off. She looked down upon the jagged rocks that she would've landed on if it hadn't been for him. She yelped and pulled herself up with Soujirou's aid.

"Arigato, Soujirou-san. I'm really a klutz, aren't I?" she giggled.

"I guess," Soujirou laughed "you might say that."

Karu followed Soujirou and stayed by his side so that if anything bad happens help would be within arm's length. As they trodded along the forest, all they could hear was silence. She really wasn't used to this, and wanted a conversation to give some mood to their journey and so she tried to open one up, but she could think of nothing to say to him. She just let the subconscious part of her mind do all the work so that she would not be strained.

"Anou, Soujirou-san."

"Hmm?"

"Why have you decided to be a rurouni of all things." Suddenly, she knew that she was being rude and shouldn't ask personal questions. She tried to stop him but he spoke first.

"To atone for my sins." he smiled at her.

"Gomenasai. I shouldn't have asked you that." she apologized shyly.

"Iie. Daijoubu. You're my companion so you ought to know." he tried to make her feel better.

"S-soujirou-san...arigatou. Anou, how would you like me to call you?" she tried to divert the topic as she was feeling bad about it and a bit uncomfortable at the thought of him asking her a question like that which would tear her to pieces if she ever recalls the events.

"-San is too formal to me. -Kun will be fine. So, how about you," he bounced back the question, "how'd you like me to call you?" he was still smiling.

"Just my name. That's what most people call me so I'm kinda used to it."

"Then Karu," he grabbed her hand and looked straight at the deep pools of her sapphire eyes, "Looks like we will be taking care of each other for quite sometime."

"Well, yeah." she paused as if thinking twice then blurted out as she decided although rather shakily, "Would you believe me if I told you that I came back from the, um, future? And if I tell you that I was never meant to be here?" she tried to explain her situation so that he would be able to understand her.

"Huh? So, you mean you're not from around here? And you came from the future?" Soujirou was greatly pleased to hear another sound other than the silence that always fills his atmosphere but was greatly distressed about the fact.

"Well, yeah. So, do you believe? I mean, would you believe?" she asked quite unsure of herself.

"Well then, are you?" Soujirou asked trying to keep as open mind.

"Yeah. So, do you?"

"If you say so. I think nothing is impossible in the future since now I see those fascinating new things they come up with. But, how come you're here?"

"Well, I was supposed to write a thesis about an event in the Tokugawa era and when I was about to come back, the time machine snapped. Don't worry, I will be going back when it is fixed. I won't be a burden to you much longer."

They walked towards the east for several hours until night was beginning to settle in. Just then, Soujirou heard a rumbling sound. He stopped and looked around suspiciously.

Karu stopped her babbling and looked quite worried, "Doushite no [what's wrong], Soujirou-kun?"

"I heard someting growl." still being alert.

Karu blushed, she knew what he was talking about. "Soujirou-kun, you don't have to worry about anything. The noise you heard came from me. Pekopeko desu [I'm hungry]."

Soujirou sweat dropped. Luckily there was a nearby stream. She drank the cool clear water and was so refreshed by it. Soujiro apologized for not having any food along the way, but it was alright for her. She told him that she'll have dinner ready for the both of them in no time. Soujirou didn't know how and he watched silently as Senshi got a dagger from her bag. She cut some branches off from a tree and sharpened the edge of it and straightened its body. She stood at its bank and shot one of the spears she made at a fish. She had hit it perfectly. She got it out and released the fish from the spear, then asked Soujirou to clean it out as she caught more. When she was done, she starred a fire at a clearing near the river by using the same wood that she used as spears.

As silence swept through the night, howls, of what seems to be wolves, echoed through the forest. The sound was drawing nearer them and birds flew above the trees. Their snarls were startling the forest. Soon their amber eyes could be seen illuminated from the pitch-black void of the intertwined trees. Soujirou held a battou jutsu stance and Karu prepared to pounce with her dagger. Soon the wolves appeared and surrounded them. Without warning, they attacked swiftly.

Karu and Soujirou fended their attackers off with their weapons. Their moves seemed to be like a synchronized patterned attack. As they were defending themselves, Karu knelt down, her dagger dug the earth and she held the left side of her waist which bled hard. One of the wolves began to pounce on her. She looked up and saw it. She quickly brought up her dagger and slashed it in between its jaws. After Soujiro has finished the last of them, he immediately attended to Karu.

"Daijoubu ka?" he was beginning to worry.

"I-itai...[it hurts]" her voice was harsh.

Soujirou saw that her waist was bleeding and wasn't exactly sure of what he was going to do. He knelt behind her and set aside his haori. Then he removed his undershirt, tore a length of it, helped her sit up and let her lean on his bare chest to support her. He put his hands at the sash on her waist, but hesitated to untie it. Realizing that she might not make it for loss of blood, he set aside his hesitation and untied the knot quickly. Then, he removed her hand from her waist and lowered her jogging pants just a bit. He saw that it was badly injured and wrapped the torn cloth around her waist. She flinched as she tried to steady herself. When he retied her ribbon, it was not too tight this time so as not to irritate the wound even more.

"I guess," Karu giggled, "I shouldn't have fought." she returned her hand to the wound.

"From whom did you learn to fight?" he looked puzzled

"Chichi to sensei desu [my father and my teacher]."

"Sou desu ne [is that so]."

"Kuso [(curse)]! I'm too stubborn."

"Shh." he shushed her, "Yasumi [rest]."

He smiled down at her and carried her under the shade of the tree near her things. She got a pillow and a blanket from it.

"Douzo [here]." she handed over her blanket.

"Chotto sumimasen...kekkou desu [I'm fine], Karu." he declined, "You need it more than I do."

"Demo [still]..."

"Daijoubu. Besides, I'm used to sleeping without those." he chuckled. "Oyasumi [good night] Karu. Sleep well."

"Oyasumi."

She laid down on the pillow, put on the cover and closed her eyes. She leaned at the right side of her body to avoid the blades of the grass to agitate her wound. For several minutes her eyes stayed close... she wasn't asleep - she was thinking of the attack that took place a while ago. She realized that they were trained for assaults. She slowly sat up to tell Soujiro just what she had observed.

"Soujirou-kun, okami wa-- [the wolves--]" she cut herself seeing that he was all curled up from the cold night air and already asleep. She giggled to herself Kawaii [he's cute]... He looks so innocent. Guess I ought to tell him tomorrow... no good telling a sleeping person. Just before she got back to sleep herself, she stood up and placed her own blanket on him. "Domo arigato gozaimashita [thank you very much]." she whispered in his ear.

#####################

Soujirou awoke from the dew that dropped from one of the leaves from the trees. He rubbed his eyes and basked in the beams sunlight that penetrated the leaves. The cool air was crisp as he inhaled it and thought to himself Being a rurouni isn't so bad once you get used to it. He looked to the left where Karu had lain, she wasn't there and neither were her things. He looked all over the open clearing but she was nowhere to be found. All at once he noticed a large peice of cloth that was put over him - her blanket! He jumped from his position and got his things. Then he heard a yelp from the direction of the river which sounded familiar. Hope she's not in trouble right now. he thought. As soon as he got there, he saw her shaking her hand wildly.

"Ohayou [good morning], Soujirou-kun." She smiled and hid her finger.

"Doushita no [what's wrong]?" he questioned her

"Eh?"

"Why did you yelp?"

"I just burned my finger a bit, but it's OK." so as not to make him worry, she changed the topic immediately. "Sorry, about the food. All we have is fish again."

"Daijoubu. We only have a few to choose from."

"Anou, anata wa kinou suru, arigato gozaimashita [um, I want to thank you for what you did yesterday]." she told him sheepishly, "Now I guess we'll have to buy another set in the next town, ne?"

As they ate, Karu tried to look through him to see if his smile has something to hide - none. It was as if a wall was between them to keep her from knowing what the hell he was hiding. Geez! When is he ever gonna change his expression?! 

After they ate, Soujirou instructed her to stay put and he'll check out whatever was in the next town. But Karu was stubborn, she wanted to go as well and telling him she could handle it.

"I can go on! C'mon, it's not like this is the first time I've had a wound this bad." her face was showing no signs of pain as she argued with him.

"And that's also the reason why it doesn't heal well." he tried to explain as calmly as he could muster.

"Look, I know you're worried I might hurt myself again. But unless I tolerate this, I would be too sensitive to wounds." her stare felt like swords and if they were, he swore that they would cut through him then and there.

"You need rest. I know that you're strong, but your strength also has limitations that you must consider." his eyes which full concern for her.

"Aa, ima wakaru'n da [Oh, now I understand]. You're gonna leave me here, ne Soujirou-kun? Why didn't you tell me I've been a burden to you? Daijoubu, iku [go]. I can make it out alone anyhow." she turned her head away from him, closed one eye with the other one peering from its corner and crossed her arms so that she wouldn't be caught lying.

"Zenzen [not at all]! I just wouldn't want you to..." he sighed heavily, knowing he was defeated, and stood up holding out his hand in front of him, "Ikou [let's go]."

"Hontou ni [really]?!" she turned to him and opened her eyes, "I knew you'd understand." She suddenly winced as her sudden reaction triggered the pain of the wound that she forgot.

"Are you sure that you're gonna be alright." he sweat dropped as he reassured her.

"Hai, hai. Ikou!" she said excitedly.

As they walked, Soujirou can't help but recall what she said You're gonna leave me here, ne Soujirou-kun? The statement played in his mind over and over again. What she said was not true although he knew the road was going to lead them to Kanagawa Prefecture - his birthplace. He didn't want to leave her although he tried. Somehow he felt like he would be cut off from himself if he won. As he was going through about his thoughts, he didn't realize that he wasn't smiling any longer... a state in which Karu could easily read his emotions and thoughts a little.

"Oi, are you thinking about where we're heading?" she interrupted him with her hand waving in front of his face.

"Ee [yes], how'd you know?" his smile returned at the sudden question.

"You changed your expression. It was easy know what's going on in that twisted mind of yours. Jouzu desu [I'm good at that]." she smiled back.

"Then I should be careful in keeping my emotions."

"Just when I thought I cracked your ice..." she sighed and stopped feeling somewhat disappointed then bowed her head low enough so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Doushita no [what's wrong]?" he stopped as well, doubting he had said the right words.

"It's just... well... you're like an ice man. Though you smile, which is too much for me, you shut yourself from the world around you. It is really hard for me to know what you don't want so that I can avoid them. You have showed a number of emotions now that's why I thought I got through to you." She kicked a stone that was unfortunate enough to be in her way because of her frustration and hit a tree hard enough to cause a crack on its cork. "I understand though. You might have some secrets that you would want to cover up."

"I guess I should be more open if I want to find what I'm looking for." he shrugged his shoulders and faced the road ahead.

"Nani?! You were looking for something? Maybe I could help you." she looked at him hopefully, "Nan de mitai ka [what does it look like]."

"Mitai ja nai [it doesn't look like anything]." he said facing her.

"Nani?!" she exclaimed "Mitai ja nai ka?"

"Demo, I think you can help me find whatever it is I am looking for." he assured her then walked away.

"How can I help you when I don't even know what it looks like nor what it is?" she scowled at him in her place then caught up to him with long strides. "Alright, then just tell me what it is."

"Hontou shite iranai no da [I really don't know]." he looked through the small patches of sunlight above him.

"How the hell are we supposed to find it if you don't even know what it is?" She jumped (SD form) screaming at his ear.

"It's an answer to a question, Karu-chan."

"Aa [oh]. Sou desu ka [is that so]?"

They both stopped as they saw the Prefecture standing right in front of them. Karu tugged Soujirou by his haori and urged him to the prefecture.

* * *
    
    Author's notes :Ano hito wa may mean he, she, and, most commonly, that person. He/she in Japanese is rerely used because it sounds like the
    speaker's lover
    Do not ever be confused of 'Aa' and 'Ee'. 'Aa' is the interjection 'Oh!' while 'Ee' means 'yes'. Anime sometimes say 'aa' instead of 'ee' because it's
    kind of slang like 'ja nai' they sometimes say it as 'ja ne'

Chapter 1

Chapter 3


	3. My Past, Their Future

I'm kinda lazy with descriptions...I don't want to edit because I'm too lazy. Gomen! EK-san, I'm not relly Nihonjin but almost all my friends are so, argh! I have to learn it.

Chapter 3

They wandered trough the streets for a little time and Soujirou wanted to look around the old structure he used to call home. So, he told Karu to buy herself a new set of clothes and they'll just meet at the shop across the street. Of course, there came a little argument between them but in the end, Soujirou won.

He hoped it still stood and sure enough it still was standing. He walked around to see if anyone was living there now and saw a happy family eating a meal together. They're so lucky. I hope they'd be like that for a long time. I wish that had been my family. He thought as he closed his eyes and remembered the maltreatment he got when he was young. When he reopened his eyes, he noticed that the place where the father sat moments ago was devoid. He spun around when he heard a voice call him... it was the father that he saw a while ago.

"Oi, boya [hey, boy]!" called the man, "Koko de nani suru imasu ka [what are you doing here]?"

Soujirou knew he was trespassing and backed out toward the main gate "G-gomenasai, otosan [sorry, Mr.]. Watashi wa ima ikite imasu [I'll be going now]."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was just passing by my old abode."

"Sou desu ka [is that so]? There are a lot of rumors about what happened in this old household so that's why people don't want to live here. Maybe," he rubbed his white-bearded chin and smiled "You can clear things up, ne? While you're at it, eat with us as well."

Soujirou bowed low "Arigato gozaimasu [thank you]. You're very kind to a stranger like me." and entered the house. He noticed a lot of changes since he was last there as he walked through the dining table. The owner motioned him to sit at the empty space between him and his children.

"Chichi, kono hito wa dare desu ka [dad, who is this person]?" asked the elder of the two.

"This is the person who lived here before us. Onamae wa nan to osshaimasu ka [what's your name]?"

"Watashi wa Seta Soujirou desu douzo Yoroshiku [I am Soujiro Seta Nice to meet you]." he bowed slghtly.

"Aa! Gomenasai [sorry]. Allow me to introduce my family and I. Watashi wa Yagara Koya, kore wa kanai Mizuko to watashi-tachi no kodomo Tsuyoki to Toko [I am Koya Yagara, this is my wife Mizuko and our children, Tsuyoki and Toko]. Please tell us what really happened to this household because a lot of people say it's cursed." the mother pleaded and gave him a bowl of rice and fish, "Douzo."

"Hai. Itadakimasu [yes. Thank you for the food]." he took several bites then told them, "The family here was visited by Shishio Makoto, ever heard of him?" and finished the rest of his food as the others thought about who he is.

"He and his twisted kuni tori?" blurted out the Toko, the younger child after a some time of silent thought "Yeah, we've heard of him." the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, one of his followers killed them because they knew that he was hiding Shishio out in their storage." Soujirou continued.

"Why on earth would anyone hide that merciless killer in the innocent people's storage?" the father asked in a tone of anger.

"It was sort of like a thanks for him for sparing his life in the past."

"How did you escape them?" asked the younger of the siblings quizically.

Soujirou swallowed hard, "I hid under the house when I heard their voices."

"Taihen desu ne [it must be hard for you]." the mother offered her condolences. "Doko e ikimasu ka [where did you go]?"

"Kyoto e ikimasu, sorekara rurounin wa ni narundemasu [I went to Kyoto then I became a wanderer]." Soujirou sighed satisfied that they don't ask further details.

"Anata wa rurouni made ima desu ka [are you a wanderer until now]?" asked the Tsuyoki.

"Hai." Soujirou replied solemnly.

"Sugoi [that's great]! Can you tell us about your travels?"

"I think we better not bother even more about his life unless he offers us his stories, ne Soujiro?"

"H-hai." Soujirou then let out a sigh of relief.

"Since you have nowhere to go, why don't you stay with us for the time being." the mother offered.

"Chotto Sumimasen, watashi no tomo--onna no kyodai wa matsute imasu kara [I'm sorry I can't, because my frien-sister is waiting]." Soujirou excused himself.

"Your sister can stay too. It wouldn't be a problem. There is a spare room here." the father encouraged him.

"Yeah, you're kinda cool! Konban koko de tomaru, onegaishimasu... [stay here for tonight, please]." the elder one pleaded.

"Hai." Soujirou bowed and stood up "Domo arigato gozaimsu." The children escorted him through the gate and waved goodbye.

#####################

Karu whistled along as she waited patiently for Soujirou. Wearing her new clothes that looked much more like a typical Japanese samurai boy's clothing in white, Karu got another package just for Soujirou. I'm really spending a lot for clothes. she thought to herself. She turned to look at the window and gasped at what she saw. Shurikens, daggers, chains, tobi-kunais, and all other sorts of weapons of every size and shape. She closed her eyes and started to remember her step mother's face filled with hatred and her step brother's sneers as he did what he pleased. She felt sure her tears would flow there but some unknown force held them back. She suddenly snapped back to reality as she heard Soujirou call her.

"Zenbu wa daijoubu desu ka [Is everything all right]?" Soujirou asked noticing her slightly solemn face.

She suddenly switched into her cheery-self and said, "Un [yeah]. Daijoubu."

"Karu, I found a place where we could stay for tonight."

"Gomen ne, Soujirou-kun. Juubun no okane ga wakaranai no yo [I don't know if we have enough money]. I exchanged some of the gold for money." Karu admitted handing over the parcel she was holding, "I bought you this."

"You shouldn't have, but, thanks. The lodging is free. There's a nice family that offered us to stay."

"Hountou ka [really]?! Shikashi [but]...it feels...well...akward. You know what I mean."

"They insisted that we stay there. I tried to refuse." he srugged. "Come on. I promised them we would stay." he said outstretching his hand.

#################

They were greeted by the children as soon as they were in sight. Tsuyoki encircled Karu a bit then smiled, "Wa! Anata wa kirei desu [You're beautiful]. Nan de namae wa desu ka [what's your name]? Watashi wa Tsuyoki desu."

"Konnichiwa [good afternoon] Tsuyoki. Hajimemashite watashi wa Yamaokami Karu desu Douzo Yoroshiku."

"Watashi wa Toko desu. Anta wa rurouni desu ka [are you a wanderer]?" asked Toko.

"Hai. Toko-kun."

"Toko!" Koya boomed. "Gomenasai, Soujirou-san. Karu-san, let me introduce myself, I am Koya Yagare and my wife Mizuko."

"Thank you for letting us stay here. You're so kind to two complete strangers like us." she bowed to them.

"Come in. Please feel comfortable. It's nice having some guests once in a while."

"You must be very hungry," presumed Mizuko, "Please come in and have your dinner."

"Oh, thank you but, I've already eaten." she refused after seeing such a poorly kept house and so little food that was set on the table the two boys were staring at hungrily.

"Are you sure?" asked Mizuko.

"Hai, okasan [miss]." she replied and half regretted she didn't since she hadn't really eaten anything.

"Can we eat it up now, okaasan [mother]?" the children asked.

"Ee, musuko [son]."

"They talked a lot during their meal with their topics ranging from the house to some other stuff so that they can know each other better. It was some sort of bonding but not once did Karu mention or gave an idea that she was from the future. The hearty conversation went on from hours at end until the children were too sleepy to continue and were shooed back to their beds. Kiyo, meanwhile, led his guests to one room which was the only one available, said his apologies to them and went off.

Soujirou gave Karu a warm smile, "Anata wa moo tabenakatta desuyo ne [you haven't eaten yet have you]?"

"Was it that obvious? I mean those boys looked so hungry."

"Iie, I just felt it." he sat down and opened the parcel that Karu had given him "I have to admit you're a very good liar. You have lied to me several times, now haven't you?"

"Anou, h-hai. I sort of did. Gomenne." she shrugged and smothered out her futon.

"Ja, daijoubu da yo [well, it's O.K.]." he settled in and stared up the battered ceiling. "Karera wa watashi-tachi ni shinsetsu na shite iru ja nai na no yo [I don't know why they're so kind to us]."

"Ee, hen desuyo ne [Isn't it wierd]?" She, too got herself positioned in her futon. But I wonder... "Oyasumi, Soujirou."

"Oyasumi, Karu-chan." he replied rather groggily as gentle rain started to pour outside.

###################

The rain that began hours ago seemed to worsened rather than subsided. Through the old ceiling, a few drops of water came hurtling itself at Karu's face which she kept avoiding shifting into different angular positions unconsciously. The next thing she knew was she was lying on the cold, damp surface of the floor with her futon half wet of the drip. She sat up and yawned softly, being careful not to wake her sleeping companion.

All this was done in vain as Soujirou awoke with a start when drops of rain started to drip on his face. He, too, found his futon a little less damp than Karu's was.They both moved their futons carefully to a spot where little rain dripped. And, as they were about to go back to sleep, they heard men talking...rather, yelling...and children crying.

Their curiosity sent them to the dining room where Koya and his family appears to be bullied by some other men. They were laughing like mad as Koya begged for something looking frightened as the men approached them with old fashioned revolvers.

"Would anyone mind telling us what's going on around here?" Karu said, appearing from the shadows.

"Dare ka [who are you]? Nani suru 'n da ze [what are you doing here]." Asked one of the men.

"I know that's it's rude to interrupt in other people's business, but, I don't take kindly to bullying." she remarked "And as to who I am you just have to know."

Soujirou had no choice but to emerge as well when he remembered what Kenshin had advised him: 'to protect the weak.'

"Do you think that you're a match against us?" the other man grinned maliciously, "We are armed with guns and you... with just one sword. How pathetic!"

"All you've got are revolvers and you brag?! How thick can you get?" she smiled knowingly, "the pressure in that barrel only has enough force to burry a nail in a thick wood."

"You dare mock us, you foolish girl?!" one of them raged, "Let's see if you still talk like that after your head's been shot." he said lifting the gun at her menacingly.

"Karu," Soujirou whispered, "We better move now, or else we'll be shot."

"Just wait for it Soujirou. With your sword you could kill them and I don't want you doing that." she whispered back and said the next words quite loudly trying to sound as confident as possible, "Have you ever been shot by a pellet gun?"

"Nani [a what]?" asked the man holding his revolver up.

"Kore [this]!" Karu got a pellet gun from the loose portion of the sleeves of her new haori that looked like a Colt .45 and shot the gun out of his hand and shot the other as well just as the second man was pulling his. And, as if on cue, Soujirou knocked them both out.

Koya and Mizuko bowed ever so low and thanked them, their eyes were rimmed with tears. The children, as innocent as they were, hugged them both crying their eyes out. Karu kneeled down and comforted the youngster hugging him back, patting his back and saying comforting words to him. Soujirou on the other hand brought back consciousness to the older child who was petrified with terror. As both children had pulled themselves together, Karu said the words she had always wanted to say since she saw the scenario.

* * *
    
    Author's notes: otosan (father) can also be used by others since it does not refer to one's own father same goes with okasan (mother)
    chichi refers to one's own father
    I don't know what the heck 'itadakimasu' literally means but it is often said before a meal. It may have come from the word 'itadaku'-humbly
    recieve
    

Chapter2

Chapter 4


	4. One More Step to Tokyo!

I feel so...I can't explain!!! I'm so cracked up right now.

* * *

Chapter 4

"You knew they were coming, didn't you?" Karu's eyes sharpened "And since you saw Soujirou with a sword, you felt that he would be able to protect you and your family...am I right?"

"D-dou shite ita ka [how did you know]?" Koya was trembling as Karu's eyes threatened him.

"I can always know what's on people's minds through their emotions." she sneered. Then, suddenly, she smiled as if she had won millions. "Yare yere, mitai kowakunai, otosan [now, don't look scared, sir], I was only kidding you." she giggled a little. "In any case we're glad to be of service to you."

"At any rate, can you tell us why they're after you?" asked Soujirou.

"I owe them money for buying this land and as I was about to pay them, I got robbed. Now, because if my carelessness, my family suffers along with me."

"That's quite a problem." Soujirou sighed.

"Now, now, don't act as if it's the end of the world." Karu smiled even wider.

"What do you mean?" asked Mizuko.

"Kore [here]." she got her bag out and handed a few of the gold chips she had to the couple. "I hope that'll suffice."

The couple was overjoyed and thanked them unendingly even offering their home for a sanctuary. At last they said their farewells after breakfast as the sun rose once again.

####################

They set out for Tokyo and could think of nothing to say to each other so, Karu decided to listen to her discman and staerted whistling to the tune of 1/3 Junjou no Kanjou. Soujirou turned to look at her and saw 2 wires coming out of her ears connecting it to her bag. He wondered what it was and called her attention.

Soujirou looked more puzzled than he had ever been in his life and knew that she didn't him as she was still whistling and not even looking at him. It was obvious to him that they were blocking her hearing so he decided to poke her arm. She faced him paused the music and so did he.

"Nanda [what is it], Soujirou?" she asked pulling one earphone out of her ear.

"Sore wa nan desu ka [what is that]?" he pointed to the thing at her hand as though it was something made by an oni.

"Kore?" she held it out near his ear and he backed up. She giggled, "Don't be afraid, it won't hurt."

He reluctantly came nearer and shut his left eye in anticipation of pain which didn't come. Karu played it once again. Upon hearing he voices and the music, another thought crossed his mind as she let go of the outlet and let it stay in his ear.

"Anou, Karu-chan," he started, "Uchigawa ni chiisai ningen desu ka [are there little people in here]?"

Karu almost fell over, but regained her balance. "Anou, Soujirou," she sweatdropped, "Let's sit down for a while. I think I've got a lot of explaining to do."

They sat under a tree and she explained to him that the voices and the music are recorded in the disc (and not stolen as Soujirou had thought) and the CD player plays it back. She also explained to him how it works. The strange new sounds, she told him, were the electric guitars, bass guitars, keyboards, drum sets, scratching disks, ect. She told him over and over again that the earphones are not used to hypnotize people or cause damage in the brain or anything as Soujirou kept on retracting each time they would listen to a particular soundtrack. These she told him as she would a child. And, although still flabbergasted at the "new" innovation, he seemed to be enjoying it a lot.

She suddenly pulled out a Polaroid camera from her bag and took two pictures of the both of them. Soujiro gaped and marveled when the photographs were immediately developed. He seemed to be so impressed and Karu gave one to him, kept the other to herself and made him promise that he musn't show it to anyone. She also held out a communicating device wherein her father would contact her once the time machine is functioning again.

"So, this is what the future holds for Nihon [Japan], ne?"

"Sou desu [yes it is]. And the whole world as well."

Soujirou laughed slightly at a sudden thought that struck him. Karu thought that Soujirou laughed at something she said and, when she thought of nothing, felt very uncomfortable about it all.

She hopped in front of him and turned SD, "Have I said anything funny that made you laugh?" and at his continuous laughter which grew louder she sweatdropped, "You laugh like a hyena!"

"Su-sumimasen [Sorry]." he apologized trying to supress his laugh, "I just thought of Shishio-sama."

"Hontou ka [really]? Soujirou, how long have you been wandering?" she asked standing up hinting Soujirou to go on and continue their journey.

"Hachi nen [eight years]." he said flatly.

"Nandato [what]?!" Senshi blurted out in surprise. "Then you must be four years older than I am. Dewa, anata wa ni ju roku sai desuyo ne [in that case, you must be twenty six years old, right]. Watashi wa tadashii desu ka [am I correct]?"

"Sou desu. Dewa, anata wa ni ju ni sai desu ka [then, you' re twenty two years old]?" he analyzed along with her.

"Ee."

Sensing hunger at lunch time, they stopped by a shabby restaurant for lunch which seemed to cater a lot of drunkards. Soujirou didn't notice and Karu didn't mind. They sat down and ordered. While they were waiting, a very muscular man approached them and put his arm around Karu's shoulder.

"Hey, babe, why don't ya ditch that bum and go out with me?" He looked at Soujirou That guy looks familiar. Doko kono otoko miru ka [Where have I seen this guy before]? "Don't worry, I can protect you. I'm the best kendo mas-"

He stopped and jerked back as she slapped his arm off her shoulder.

"Chi...why the hell do people often exult themselves. Look, we don't want to cause a commotion here, so would you please be so kind to leave me and my brother alone?" she looked at the table and seemed that she had the eyes of Battousai.

The drunkard laughed like a maniac, "Anata no taipu suru hoshii da ze [I like your type]. Somewhat polite. but straight forward."

She shot a look at him with her battousai like stare. Her look was so sharp that he froze immediately and turned so pale, that he almost looked white.

"Sumimasen [excuse us], we want to eat in peace." Soujirou defrosted him with his cheery air.

The man grunted and went away. They both sighed and was glad that that encounter was over. They both laughed out loud. She wanted to repeat the scene when the man looked as white as a ghost because of her stare. As the food was served, Soujirou nudged her to hurry because he might come back. After a few moments of eating unbothered, they left and continued towards Tokyo.

When they got near Outa-ku Ken the gangster and the rest of his gang caught up with them in the outskirts of town which looked deserted.

"Hora asoko da [look over there]! Tenken?! Shine [die]!" said the man they had encountered thinking that Soujirou had gone dull. And, by the looks of it, he seems to be the leader.

"How the heck did they follow us here?" Soujirou looked back at them then put his left hand at the sheath of his katana.

"What the hell, then? Yooi no dekita ka [ready]?" Karu asked. Soujirou nodded.

Their attack was neither successive nor all at once, but, quite systematic. Each concentrates on a particular spot on their opponent and finds a strategy to get through then attack. This gave him quite a shock knowing they were from the Shingetsu village. He thought that they might want to seek revenge on him for what he had done and all the terrors he had caused years ago in the said village.

Tenken no Soujirou. Watashi wa tadashii deshita [I was right]! Karu thought as she knocked them out with a bamboo pole she found lying around as she had no time to get her own weapon from her sports bag. It seemed that nothing can stop their monotonous battle until only a few were left. Their enemies showed no signs of retreating so the pair attacked. 

And, Karu, upon seeing clearly what one of them looked like, froze and, by the looks of it, seemed to have seen a ghost. She dropped the pole and took a step back. Her knees gave way and soon found herself looking at him with fear. Her opponent took advantage of the opportunity and got ready to strike. Soujirou came to her rescue and knocked the wind out of him.

Deep within Karu's thoughts, he saw images of his step brother hovering above her enjoying himself. The horifying sensations that she felt came surging through her. Her heartbeat went faster and faster until she screamed on the top of her lungs closing her eyes.

"Karu, Karu!" Soujirou's voice came barging through her. "Doushita no [what's wrong]?"

Karu snapped out of it and looked at him straight in the eye. Tears welled up in her eyes. She took several deep breaths and found herself crying. Burrying her face in her hands, she wiped off the tears that flowed from her eyes.

* * *

Author's notes: 'oni' means devil  
'Nihon' is Japan in Japanese tongue  
'Sumimasen' is a more polite form of 'gomenasai'

Chapter 3

Chapter 5


	5. The KenshinGumi

Chapter 5

"G-gomenasai [sorry], Soujirou." she hicced the words out.

"Daijoubu ka? Doushita no?" he asked while helping her up.

"S-soujirou...it's just that I'm..." she tried to explain, but her words failed her and she went on ahead with Soujirou following her behind. "I don't think we should be tarrying. They might get up at any moment."

After a couple of minutes of walking, her tears started to well up again. "Iie, naku ja nai [I'm not gonna cry]!"

"Karu-chan, zenbu wa daijoubu desu [everything's OK]." he said trying to comfort her.

"Iie, anata wa wakaranai no yo [you don't understand]. My stepbrother has been torturing me for years now since my father married that old hag." Karu let her tears flow as she said those words and buried her face deep in her hands.

"Karu..." Soujirou whispered knowing he can do nothing for her.

"He does it every night he gets depressed. He-he chains me s-so I-I can't fend him off in any way." she cried letting herself sit on the ground. "My step mom wants me killed and gets every opportunity she gets in trying to assassinate me with her hired henchmen. My father doesn't care that much about me now because he wants to please that bitch since he wasn't able to help my mom with everything that she needed him to do. He's still in trauma and doesn't want to believe me. I want to die, Soujirou, I-I just can't. I promised my mom that I'll strive to live a life that will have a lot of meaning and that I will only die by unavoidable circumstances. I want to keep that promise as her last request." She let go of the communicating device that she held in her hand.

Soujirou kneeled beside her and wrapped his arms around her heaving shoulders. "Sumimasen. Shite iranakatta [I didn't know]. Karu, I know that your father loves you very much and he doesn't want you hurt. If he fixes that thing," he said handing her the communicating device, "That only proves that he loves you and he wants you back. No parent wants his/her own child harmed in any way." Unless you're a bastard like I am. "I wish there is something else I could do for you to ease your pain."

"Soujirou," Karu faced him with her tear-stained face, "You have already done more than your part of the bargain. You carried me under your wing, you helped me with everything you've got, and, you taught me a lot of things. Anata wa oniisan kesshite watashi ni nakutte [You're the brother I never had]." and with that she let herself cry freely upon his chest.

Soujirou embraced her firmly and gently stroked her back, "I'm glad to hear that. I don't know how to act as a brother, moreover a family member, Karu-chan."

"Nani ga imi suru ka [what do you mean]?" she asked looking up at him.

Soujirou told his side of the story and left Karu to stare at him in disbelief! Not that his story was that sad, but because he had gone through a lot of burdens himself and she had not even cared to notice. She looked away from him in embarrassment despite her actions and clenched her fist, thinking of any thing or anyway to comfort him just as he did.

Thinking of none, she apologized, "Su-sumimasen [I'm so sorry], Soujirou. I- I wish I could do something to ease your pain. Nani ga suru shite iranai [I don't know what to do]!"

"Daijoubu, Karu..." He replied solemnly "Knowing that you don't resent me after what I have told you is enough to lighten up my load."

"Soujirou..." she turned to look at him looking a little perky, nodded and picked up the device. "Anata wa tadashii [you're right]. Watashi no otousan kereba kakeru [My father will call]. Kono michi wo iku made Tokyou desu yo ne [This road goes until Tokyo, right]?" she winced a little finally noticing the sharp pain she had been having the whole time with the wound bleeding slightly. "Now, don't worry about this like you did the last time, OK?"

"Hai. Sou desu, Karu-chan. Ja, ikou [well, let's go]..." he stood up and held out his hand offering Karu some help to stand. Himura-san... he thought remembering all he had told him.

"Soujirou-kun, kore [here]." she said handing him 2 daggers. "I don't know what to give you. Even money wouldn't last time. I hope this will remind you of me when I go or help you in any way."

"I'm sure it will, Karu."

####################

They arrived at Tokyo by midday and Karu can't help looking from store to store and shack after shack, giving everyone the impression that she was a foreigner. Literally, jumping from the left structure to the right, Soujirou tailed her feeling quite embarrassed at the fit he was in. He tried to calm her down, but it was no use. She only stopped her 'house-hopping' when her wounded waist became too annoyingly painful and then leaned against the wall of a shop.

"I told you to take it easy." Soujirou told her assessing the severity of the wound.

Karu gasped as Soujirou brushed lightly against the wound.

He shook his head and sighed, "You're going to rest and there will be no arguing about it, OK?"

"You won't hear a complain from me. It hurts too much to argue about it." she looked at her own wound. "Besides, I think we both need rest after what went on a while ago...you know, the travel and the fight?" she looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Sa, doko ka [so, where to]?"

"You sit on that bench over there, I'll go look." he said pointing to a bench near a tree.

Soujirou walked opposite her as soon as she got seated and started to look for a place to stay. Shall I visit Himura-san? he asked himself, Maybe tomorrow. I'm sure Karu would love to see Kenshin...or maybe she has seen him already since she had been to the Tokugawa era already. Just then, a finger tapped on his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was. Surprised to see a bare chest in front of him he looked up. With one look at the face of the man that just caught his attention, he smiled, "Sagara-san! Is that you? You seem to have a beard, now."

"I thought it was you, Soujirou! Heh, nagai kami [you have a long hair]." Sanosuke slapped him at the back. "Don't say my name out loud. I'm still wanted, you know." he whispered. "So how long has it been... 6 years, 7 years?"

"8 years, Sagara-san." he reminded him.

"A! Naruhodo [I knew it]! How's it going? Who's that pretty chick you were with?"

"Ano kanojo wa, Karu-san desu [that girl's Karu]."

"Hontou [really]? Omae no koibito [your sweethart]?"

"Chigau yo [you're wrong], Sanosuke-san!"

"Can I meet her?"

"Alright, but please don't take long. I still need to find her a place to stay. Her injury is quite severe."

Soujirou took him to Karu to meet her and they talked about what was going on at the moment. Although Sanosuke never understood why they were still wandering since Karu never told him her secret. He then invited them to rest at Kaoru's place for a while. They refused because they didn't want to cause any trouble for Kaoru at all. Seeing Kaoru across the distance, Sanosuke called out for her to come.

"Sanosuke! Anta wa kearu [you're back]!" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly, but, winced at the sight of his beard. "Mou, Sanosuke! You should shave. What happened to you after going on a trip all over the world? Come back to the dojou. There's reunion and I sure am glad you came back."

"Shh." he shushed her, "I shouldn't. Without it, the police will recognize me once again and perhaps arrest me. It's quite amazing you recognized me immediately."

"Jou-chan, kono hito wa Soujirou to nakama Karu [this person is Soujirou and his friend, Karu]. I'm sure Kenshin still knows him 'coz I still do. And I was wondering if you could invite them over." Sanosuke explained.

"Hontou ka?! I think I'll trust you this time, Sanosuke. And that's just because they don't look like the gambling types you have gone with before you left." Kaoru cleared her throat, "I'm Himura Kaoru, Kenshin's wife. I'm sure my husband would like to have you two over. Would you come with us. I'd prepare dinner for you."

"That's very kind of you, Kaoru-san. We appreciate it a lot." Soujirou bowed.

"Dame da yo [this is not good]!" Sanosuke told himself inaudible enough so that Kaoru wouldn't hear.

"And we can have Megumi and Genzai-sensei look on that, too." Kaoru offered Karu. "That wound looks pretty nasty."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Kaoru-san. I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble." Karu thanked her.

"Zenzen [not at all]! Shall we?"

####################

"Tadaima [We're back], Kenshin!" Kaoru said as she came through the gates.

"Okaeri nasai [welcome home], Kaoru-dono...Sano!" Kenshin greeted in surprise as he saw Sanosuke was back. "You've grown a beard! Will you still be going off to foreign lands after a stay here?"

"Aa." Sano said solemnly, "Ja! let's be happy so long as I'm here. I do hope you have sake." Kenshin nodded.

"Kenji-kun wa?" Kaoru asked.

"Nemurite [he's sleeping], Kaoru-dono. What shall we have for dinner?"

"Okonomiyaki." Kaoru declared.

"Oi, Kenshin. Look what the cat dragged in." Sanosuke pointed at Soujirou, who was behind him, with his thumb.

"Soujirou! O-genki de gozaru ka [how are you]? Seems that you're not tending to your hair now, are you?" Kenshin greeted.

"Hai. Genki desu [I'm fine]. And you have cut yours off. Kono hito wa Yamaokami Karu desu, watashi no tomodachi [this is Karu Yamaokami, a friend of mine]." Soujirou said touching his now lengthly hair.

"Sou de gozaru na?" Kenshin replied.

"Konnichiwa, Kenshin-san." Karu greeted.

"Where have I seen you before? You look somewhat familiar." Kenshin told her.

"Eh?" she tried to put her most surprised look. Yeah you've seen me before...when you were still battousai.

"Never mind. Please come in. I think you'll need a lot of rest, Karu-dono. I'll be calling on Genzai-sensei to take care of that. Do you need any help at all in getting in?" he offered after noticing the injury Karu had.

"Iie. Arigato gozaimasu." Karu thanked him and was led by Kaoru to the room where Kenji slept. Genzai followed in afterwards and took care of her injury.

###################

Soujirou waited on the porch (?) and stared into the sky with his sword in his embrace. He seemed to be in his own world until Kenshin came and sat by him.

"A! Himura-san." Soujirou exclaimed in surprise.

"Soujirou, how is your wandering coming along? It seems that it's going well for you since you've only been wandering for 8 years." Kenshin started

"I'm not sure, Himura-san. I can't tell." Soujirou doubted himself.

"I find it very impressive. Having found someone after 8 years. What do you think of her?" the elder of the two asked bluntly.

"Anou ne [uh], I think she's a very strong-willed and knowledgeable girl."

"Hontou de gozaru? Uchi wa doko ni aru de gozaru ka [where do you live*]?"

"Uchi wa nanimo nai [we don't have a house]."

"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, you see Himura-san, Karu was...she had...I mean she..." Soujirou stammered.

"Nani de gozaru ka?"

"Well, she was running away from some thugs out to get her when she was a child and was orphaned when her parents died saving her. She grew up in the...well, I forgot where she grew up, but all I know is she grew up without knowing her mother." he lied so as not to reveal the truth which Karu had trusted him with.

"Sou de gozaru na."

Momentary silence swept between them. And, by the arrival of Kenji, the silence was finally broken. He came out rubbing his eyes calling out to his father which beckoned the former to come. He sat between the two and looked strangely at Soujirou.

"Kono otoko wa dare ka, otousan [who is this man, dad]?" Kenji asked his dad.

"Sono otoko wa [that man]? Sono otoko wa Seta Soujirou."

"Kodomo ga mitai [he looks like a child]." Kenji commented.

"Do you think so?" Soujirou asked. Kenji nodded. "Nan sai desu ka [how old are you]?" 

"Gosai [5 yrs. old]." He replied, "Anata wa [and you]?"

"Ni juu roku sai [26 yrs. old]." Soujirou smiled.

"Anou, otousan, can you help me with the kanji that sensei gave us as an assignment? Soujirou-san, you too."

"Ee. Heya e watashi-tachi ni matte de gozaru yo [O.K. wait for us in the room]." Kenshin patted his son on his head. Acknowledging his response, he ran off into the room.

"He seems to look like you at first glance." Kenshin commented as he looked at the sunlight above them. His cross scar gave a shadow-cast look as the sunlight shone on his features.

Kenshin started to stand up and walk toward the door where Kenji vanished into with Soujirou close behind. Somewhere in his heart, Soujirou felt somewhat envious of Kenshin. Having friends as much and as true as them...having Kenji who can give him joy in the little achievements he accomplished...and most of all, having Kaoru of whom he has been protecting and loving ever since they first met. He laughed inwardly to himself thinking of who could ever love who had been such a merciless killer like him without a good reason to do so.

* * *

Author's notes: 'shite iranai' and 'shiranai' are the same as I've found out during the past week  
Tokyo's Japanese (real) spelling is Tokyou, so don't be confused about the spelling... Tokyo is an English spelling.  
'Kanojo' kinda sounds like 'girlfriend' in Japanese ('kare' for male). But when used in certain instances it is she.  
'Okonomiyaki' is a type of pancake grilled with meat, vegetables and egg (believe me...it's delicious! If Kaoru doesn't cook it) @o@.  
*lirerally means 'where is your house'. But it sounds awkward and has the same meaning so I changed it.  
I only put 'de gozaru...' in Japanese translatons.

Chapter 4

Chapter 6 


	6. New Entrees

Chapter 6

By nightfall, Kaoru happily announced that dinner was ready. Everyone groaned having no trust at all in Kaoru's cooking. Soujirou wondered what the problem was and Yahiko answered him bluntly, "Buso ryouri shiranai [Ugly, doesn't know how to cook]!"

Megumi's foxy ears popped out, "Sou, sou, Yahiko." then laughed her insane laugh at the back of her hand.

"YAHIKO-CHAN!!! Megumi!" Kaoru's background became fiery and a vein popped out.

"Look, I'm already taller than you are. So you don't have any right to call me chan!" Yahiko said cooling himself down since Tsubame was beside him.

"Kaoru-san, settle down. Remember what I told you: The will of one can bring his enemy's victory to defeat." She said holding a pose that seemed familiar to Kenshin.

"Ee. Sou da yo, Karu-chan." Kaoru breathed several times heavily, then came to relax.

Kenshin's eyes opened wide abruptly as he remembered the same words told to him by someone while he was a medicine man with Tomoe. "Anata wa...anata wa..." he half whispered making it audible.

"Eh? Doushita no [what's wrong]?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"Sessha ima omoidasu de gozaru [now I remember]! Karu-dono, did you come to know a red-headed medicine salesman from the Bakumatsu?"

"Hai, Kenshin, or should I say, Hitokiri Battousai?" she smirked.

Everyone let out a gasp as they thought exactly what Kenshin had in mind - she was someone from his past! 

"But, you look as if you were as young as you were when I met you." Kenshin wondered.

"That's because...It's because..." she hesitated, "I am."

"Oro?!" Kenshin asked.

Karu sighed, "To make the long story short, I'm from the future who's stuck in the past because of an error of a technology which brought me to the Bakumatsu. Now, can we eat our dinner before it gets cold? I assure you it's safe. She followed all the details I told her. And furthermore, I tasted it." she immediately changed the subject before she could go any further.

"Ee. Tabemashou [let's eat]." Soujirou supported Karu so that she wouldn't have a hard time explaining everything.

Megumi shook her head and sighed, "I doubt it tastes any better."

Kaoru just ignored her side comment knowing that they will soon be humiliated. As much as Sanosuke wanted to inquire about Karu, he couldn't resist the temptation of the foods' aroma as it got to him. Kenshin wanted to ask some questions, too, but it seemed that Kaoru's improvement in cooking intrigued him more.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in chorus as they propped themselves around the table. Sanosuke shut his eyes tight and prayed the gods that her cooking was edible. He took a small bite and he felt like he was eating in a fancy, expensive reataurant. Kaoru's cooking has definitely improved since Karu taught her. Kenji was near tears as Kenshin forced a small piece of okonomiyaki into his mouth. He chewed it, then suddenly, tugged his father for some more. As stubborn as Yahiko was, he couldn't ignor the amount of food they were all taking in.

After the meal, everyone congratulated Kaoru for a job well done. The latter thanked Karu for teaching her and Sanosuke started to tell them all about his journeys. After all the dishes have been washed, they all went to their rooms soon after Yahiko, Tsubame, Sanosuke and Megumi had gone...And a sad parting it was for Sanosuke will go and wander off again to new places in other parts of the world before the government recognizes him and put him in jail for his assault on Shibumi at Shinshuu.

####################

Soujirou and Kenji stayed in the same room and so did Kenshin and Kaoru. Karu stayed in one room alone because it would be awkward if she stayed there, too.

In Kenji's room, Kenji started to make a conversation with his companion, "Soujirou-nii, naze jouzu na kanji ka [why are you good in kanji]? Anata wa rurouni desu yo ne [you're a wanderer right]?"

Soujirou continued to smile at Kenji and said, "A lovely woman once taught me how before I became who I am now, Kenji."

"Then," continued the young one, "How did you meet Karu-nee?"

"It's a long story and children like you should be going to bed now." the elder one said patting his head.

"Suman de gozaru [excuse me]." Kenshin said opening the door.

"Otousan!!!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Maa, Kenji-chan. Nande anata ni hanashite de gozaru ka [what did I tell you]?" Kenshin reminded him.

"Gomenne [sorry], Soujirou-nii." he said puppy eyed. "I didn't mean to peer into your past."

"Daijoubu, Kenji-chan." he smiled, "Do you want to talk to me about something?"

"Ee. Kenji-chan?" Kenshin gestured Kenji as if they were going to talk about something important like other government officials he had met up with. Kenji bowed and rushed out of the room.

"You have a well trained child, Himura-san." Soujirou complemented him.

"He's just used to staying away from conversing adults because he couldn't make any sense of it even if he tried." Kenshin chuckled, "Besides, he' s only a child."

"Sou da yo ne [he is, isn't he]?" Soujirou chuckled along, "What did you want to talk to me about, Himura-san?"

"Anou, Soujirou, how's you wandering been going?" the red-head started.

"It's harder than I thought," he sighed, "But I'm learning a lot. Keeping my sword is the hardest part of traveling since it is not reversed edged like yours is."

"I see. Have you found the answer yet?"

"Iie, shikashi... [no, but]" the younger one sighed, "Karu-chan is proving to make my travels more enjoyable since she keeps me company. Although, I still have no idea what truth you were talking about."

"Ganbatte [work hard], Soujirou." he put his hand on Soujirou's shoulder, "You'll know soon enough. I hope your happiness will last. Remember, she's not from around here." He stood up and headed toward the door. "Aa! Soujirou..." the boy looked up, "Never give up no matter what happens. Even if the most painful realizations come, there's always room for hope. By the way, where'd you get a sword? I have broken yours and haven't you given Shishio's back?"

"An anonymous man threw it to me 2 years ago as he was being chased by an officer and never came back for it. Just as I was getting used to using a cut off tree branch to replace a real sword." he giggled.

"Hontou ka [really]?" Kenshin laughed with him. "A poor replacement for a sword."

"Too heavy, too unbalanced and too slow." Soujirou added.

Kenji walked in rubbing hid droopy eyelids, yawning as he entered the room, "Soujirou-nii. I want you to teach me kanji tomorrow. Oyasumi. Soujirou-nii, otousan."

"Oyasumi, Kenji-chan." both men chorused.

####################

On the other room, Kaoru knocked on Karu's door and came in with a sigh. She gave Karu a warm smile and sat down beside her.

"Hai, nani Kaoru-san?" asked the younger lady.

"You knew Kenshin from before, right?" Kaoru fidgeted. Karu nodded. "Well, It's just that I'm not quite sure that Kenshin loves me as much as his first wife."

"Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san loves you a lot. Although I couldn't really compare who he really loves better, I'd say he loves you more because he had put more effort in protecting you. He also recieved more inspiration from you than from To-Tomoe?" she asked unsure of the name she had given.

"Hai. Tomoe." Kaoru assured her. "Shikashi, atashi hoshii shite iru [But, I want to know], nani wo Tomoe wa taipu no onna [what type of a woman is Tomoe]?"

"Hmm, you seem troubled, Kaoru-san. Naze [why]?" Karu asked. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, it--"

"I want to tell you because I want to let this all out. I 'm sure you'll understand because you're a girl." Kaoru's hair hid her face although her grief was obvious.

"Sou desu ne [is that so]? Anou ne, Tomoe is a gentle LADY, well, not to offend or anything. She doesn't know how to fight though and she seems a bit weak-willed, although looks can be very deceiving. She's loyal, and a good cook--erm, hehe skip that." she said so as not to fume Kaoru. "She's the silent type. Hmm, well, I guess you seem quite the opposite of her. Not in all aspects, though."

"Sou ka [I see]." Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin seems a bit preoccupied nowadays, although no one's bothered us as of yet. And he seems not to listen at me at times. I think he still thinks of Tomoe." 

"Kaoru-san," she said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Even if he is thinking about Tomoe, I know that he will never ever replace you. Believe me," she smiled at Kaoru, "I know, I've read about it. Don't give in if you two have squabbles, OK? It's just normal. The tide will soon subside. Hey that rhymes!"

They both giggled then Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good that for once in my life, someone has ears to listen to me and understands me well."

"Although not as much as Kenshin-san."

Karu and Kaoru both giggled. "So," Karu added, "What's for tomorrow?"

"Shiranai [I don't know]. Another okonomiyaki I guess."

"How about something foreign?" Karu told her with a sly smile.

"Like?"

"Like...hmmm, with your ingredients, maybe...what do you want, Asian, European or Western?"

"Anou...etoo..." Kaoru thought of what Kenshin and Kenji would like best, thinking of none, she said, "Zenbu [everything]. Daijoubu ka [is that OK]?"

"Chotto matte kudasai [wait amoment please]." Karu thought of whatever ingredients they have left, "Asian...iie, European... iie, Western...iie! Dame! I wish I had listened to my Home Economics teacher! All I listen to is the idiotic chemistry subject with the normality and aldehydes and hydrocarbons and stuff that makes me more idiotic than I already am!" she stopped as she noticed Kaoru's puzzled face with sweatdrops all over "Aa! Sumimasen! I'll wake up early tomorrow to get a head start. Wait for me at the kitchen early tomorrow OK?"

Kaoru nodded and stood up from beside Karu, "Domo arigato gozaimasu [thank you very much]." she bowed as she took her leave.

"Mochiron da [no problem]!" Karu gave her a peace sign. "We girls have to look out for each other."

Kaoru nodded, "And don't think of wandering off anytime. Not until your wound has healed."

"Hai, Kaoru-san."

####################

The next day Kaoru silently crept to the kitchen early that day to find Karu seperating the stuff she had bought quite earlier that morning. She was quite surprised as to how early the young cook had awoken as dawn was only beginning to break.

"Ohayou [good morning], Kaoru-san!" Karu greeted in such a perky manner that Kaoru almost jumped out of her skin.

"Ohayou, Karu-chan." Kaoru greeted through half-closed eyes. "How can you wake up so early? Did you wake up in the middle of the night?"

"You can say that. Come on, you can't cook while sleeping. Let's do it like yesterday, OK?" Karu held out her hand.

"Ee." Kaoru responded and they soon began to work.

After a few hours, Soujirou came out of the room with Kenji on his shoulders. "Ohayou, minna!" both greeted at the same time upon meeting Kenshin waiting at the table and seeing Yahiko and Tsubame out the door.

"Hmmmm, it smells soooo good!" Yahiko commented as he entered the dojou's doors. "Ohayou, minna!"

"What brings you here this early, Yahiko, Yutarou? Shouldn't you be in later." Kenshin asked.

"It's Akabeko's anniversary. Thought we'd bring you some breakfast before Kaoru bores a hole through your stomach." Yahiko taunted. "Come to think of it her food will also--" he stopped as Tsubame nudged him. "Oh , sure. I'll stop."

"Ii [good]. Because if you don't," Kaoru waved her laddle wildly in the air, "I'll make sure you will never--"

"Kaoru-san! Do you want him to eat his words or not? This is about to come out of the pan, you know." Karu warned her so as not to ensue their imminent fight.

"Hai." Kaoru responded.

"Yahiko you said Kaoru has improved yesterday, do you think she'll still be as good?" Yutarou sighed, "Too bad, I still had to meet that girl so I left early after the training."

"Wakanai [I don't know]. Man, you really are a playboy!"

After a few more minutes, out came the most intriguing set of dishes the Kenshin-gumi had ever seen, including Soujirou. In one big bowl, was a soup called Split Yellow Pea Soup (Asian), in a big platter was something called Lobster Au Gratin (European) and on another platter was Hunter Veal (Western). All of it looked and smelled so inviting that even Yahiko did not resist whatever urge it was for him to eat it. In a few seconds (if it were possible) everything was gone! Kaoru and Karu peeped out from the kitchen. Knowing that it would be finished even before they could get to the table, they reserved a quarter of the batch for themselves and ate it.

"Man, those were weird foods!" Yahiko commented, "Undoubtedly delicious, but weird."

"Do you still have room for dessert?" Kaoru asked.

Everyone nodded and she brought out some blueberry cheesecake and rice pudding. Soon, everyone went back to their own work and Kaoru was much appreciated by all of them.

"One question, Kaoru," Yahiko asked, "Where did you get all the money?"

Kaoru looked at Karu, "Was it all on your expenses, Karu-chan?"

"Hai. Just a way of saying thank you." Karu explained.

"Teaching Kaoru how to cook is enough thanks for us." Yutarou winked at her.

Kaoru kept her cool as she was about to open the dojou to start the session for the day.

* * *

Author's notes: '-nii' is for 'brother' (oniisan) and '-nee' is for 'sister' (oneesan).  
I really must listen to the gay once and for all (gay=H.E. teacher)! 

Chapter 5

Chapter 7


	7. Last of the Juppon Gatana

Sumimasen!!! Yes, the phasing is indeed too fast but, I don't know, I'm a little jumpy writing this.

Chapter 7

The dojou bustled with activity as Yahiko and Yutarou started teaching the students, along with the young Kenji, Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Kenshin and Soujirou washed the clothes while chatting with each other, sometimes bothered by some students who inquired about petty things like the location of the bathroom or a little chat with them or just tease them for doing housework. 

Karu on the other hand, found a secluded place at the back of the doujo singing 4th Avenue Cafe softly as the discman played it. She concentrated for a moment...still singing...and did a handstand and did some acrobatics wincing occasionally at the pain on her side.

At noon, everyone at the doujo began to rest. Kaoru ordered Kenji to look for Karu. He went to the back of the doujo and found Karu sitting atop a branch singing a song (whichever you think is the wackiest song of RK, though I'd pick Kokoro no Hadaka^-^ because of the rap part) wildly though still in tune. Kenji looked at her with a puzzled expression then went out to get his mother, thinking Karu was possessed or something. The moment they got to where Karu was, she blinked twice then stopped singing and flashed a big smile to hide her embarrassment.

"Karu-nee, ue ga nani wo suru ka [what are you doing up there]?" asked Kenji.

"N-nande mo nai [n-nothing], Kenji-chan. I was just letting out all my anger." Karu said scratching her head.

"Ima shita ga kaeru [come back down now], Karu-dono." Kenshin called out, "Sono eda wa yowai [that branch is weak] de gozaru yo."

But, before she could get down, the branch gave way. Her wound caused her reflexes to slow down and she fell with it with closed eyes. Soujirou wasted no time with his Shukuchi and caught Karu before she could touch the ground. She reopened her eyes seeing his relieved face immediately.

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked putting her down.

"Un. Doumo, Soujirou." she answered not even bothering to stand up from her seated position.

"To-totte mo hayai [So fast]!" Yutarou exclaimed in disbelief. "Soujirou-san wa totte mo sassato [Soujirou-san is so fast]!"

"Are [huh]?!" Soujirou turned to look at him.

"Anata wa chiisa osokunai [you haven't slowed down one bit], Soujirou." Kenshin told Soujirou. "Zenzen de gazaru yo [not at all]."

"Hontou ka [really], Himura-san?" Soujirou blinked, "I thought I've gotten slower."

Karu sat on the floor dumbstruck. She read about how fast Shukuchi was in the history books, but, the speed he had shown just then was unimaginable! It was as if the wind itself caught her. She shook her head and helped herself up. The echoing air began to fill the area. Kaoru decided to break the silence by inviting them back in the doujo.

After the second half of the Kendo classes in the Kamiya doujo, Kaoru called Karu to her room as Yutarou cooked for them as it was his turn to do the chores as of that day. She literally dragged her younger companion with an excited look on her face. Kaoru then let out a sigh of relief as they got to their destination.

She then faced the clueless youngster. "Karu-chan, Are ga mite [look over there]." she said pointing to a beautiful blue kimono made especially from silk*.

"Ka-kaoru-san! Suge kirei [It's so beautiful]! Doko ga morau ka [where did you get this]? Mare na kimono [it's a rare kimono]!"

"Siruku Ro-do made [from the Silk Road]." Kaoru told her, "My grandmother gave it to my mother. She told her that it came from the empress of Chugoku [China] as a gift for aiding her throughout the war between the peasants and the royalty during her stay there in the Ming dynasty. My mother passed it to me before she died, but I'm afraid I can't use it like my mother because we're much too short for it. With your height, I think it's going to fit you perfectly."

"Demo, Kaoru-san," she looked at the now spread out outer layer of the kimono, "I can't accept a family heritage such as this! This is too worthy to be in my possession!" The design on the lower half of the kimono showed one of the most famous and beautiful ukio-e print...The Fugaku San Ju Rokkei (Thirty six Views of Mt. Fuji). The deep blue background highlighted its exquisite beauty.

"Karu-chan, I don't want this beautiful creation to be wasted away. I know that you wouldn't either. That's why I'm giving it to you. Besides," Kaoru pointed out, "It matches your eye color perfectly. I want you to wear it later when we get to the table. I'll help you so, don't worry. Come on, now."

"Well, it matches your eye color, too."

"But, your shade is different from mine."

####################

"Oi, Yutarou! Owaru ka [finished]?" Yahiko bellowed.

"Hotondo [almost]. Matte kudasai!" Yutarou then resumed to his mumbling.

"Mou, I wish Kaoru and Karu'd cook again." Yahiko pouted. "Aha! Daijoubu. Matte ashita [I'll wait for tomorow]."

Kenshin and Soujirou only giggled and then resumed their chat. Kenji, on the other hand, ran in and out of the kitchen trying to imitate Soujirou's speed to no avail.

"Kaoru-san, dame." came a voice from the the closed paper door behind the boys, "I don't think I can do this."

"Come on!" said an elderly voice, "You're not going to make a fool of yourself, anyway."

Everyone's heads, including Yutarou's who was now beginning to serve the dish he prepared, turned to the paper door.

"Shikashi [but]..."

"Shikashi nai yo [no buts], Karu. Ikou [let's go]." Kaoru slid the door open pulling Karu out of hiding from behind the wooden wall. She then revealed the beautiful kimono she wore as well as the hairstyle Kaoru fixed for her, removing her braided ponytails and combing it over and over to make it the straight hair she naturally had. Contrasting her skin color were her reddened cheeks showing embarrassment.

Everyone stared at her in awe. Yutarou's jaw dropped along with the dish he held spilling everything on the floor.

"Yutarou-san, daijoubu ka?" Karu asked concerned at his sudden action.

"Ara? A-aa, d-daijoubu, gomen ne Kaoru. There are still a lot left though." he said clearing up the mess.

"There better be." Kaoru scowled, "We're hungry." Changing her, expression, she turned to Karu, "Shall we sit down?"

Karu nodded and both took their side by side positions sitting between Kenshin and Soujirou.

"Kirei na [beautiful], Karu-chan." Soujirou told her.

"Kono kimono wa totte mo kirei, desu yo ne [this kimono is so beautiful, right]?" she stared down in answer.

"Hai, shikashi," Soujioru looked at her eyes, "I was saying it to you, not to the kimono."

"Eh?" Karu turned into a deeper shade of red and turned her attention more to her lap.

"Hontou da yo [that's right], Karu-san." Yutarou agreed with Soujirou as he came out from the kitchen.

"Hontou, hontou, nee-san." Kenji chimed in.

"Ara? Anou, doumo, minna ." Karu said biting her lower lip to add to her expression of embarrassment.

"See, Karu? What'd I tell ya? Wasn't I right?"she said holding the younger one's hand, making the latter look at her. "You should fix yourself up. You wouldn't make a fool of yourself at all." she winked.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Kaoru-san." she said gaining a little more confidence.

As soon as the food was on the table, everyone said their "Itadakimasu's" and ate. Soujirou and Karu talked about something in low tone as the others were talking about something else.

After the meal, Soujirou then decided that he would announce what he and Karu had talked about. "Anou minna, Karu and I have decided to leave."

"Nandato [what]?!" everyone gasped.

"Well, we think that we have stayed long enough and our deal is until my wound has healed. Thanks to your care, it has. It's already closed up." Karu pointed out.

"But, you can stay longer." Yahiko reasoned.

"No one's forcing you to go." Yutarou pleaded.

"We just wouldn't want to be a burden to you guys." Soujirou sighed, "As much as we want to stay."

"There are also some people who are after us." Karu added, "We wouldn't want to involve you in this anymore. Kaoru, Kenshin, you already have a child and the next is coming soon, as I have heard from Kaoru. Yahiko, we wouldn't want Tsubame to worry about you. And, Yutarou, a lot are expecting great things from you since you're a doctor. We wouldn't want things to get mixed-up for you."

"If that is your decision, we respect it." Kenshin smiled at them. "But we will always welcome you with open arms."

Kaoru shook her head. "As much as we hate it, we'll let you go. Just don't forget to visit and stay this one last night with us."

"Thank you, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san. For understanding us." Karu and Soujirou chorused.

"Karu-nee, Soujirou-nii. Iku ja nai yo [don't go]!" Kenji pleaded hugging them both.

"We're sorry, Kenji-kun." Soujirou wiped away the tears that escaped Kenji's eyes.

"We promise we'll visit even if it will be the last I'll make. Be strong, now." Karu patted him on the head.

"Yakusoku [promise]?" Kenji held his pinky out.

"Yakusoku." Karu clasped her pinky with his and he did the same.

####################

Dawn broke at the Kamiya household which ment that their best meals would end right then and there. Kaoru made Karu promise that she would keep the kimono and use it whenever important occasions come along. They chatted a little longer and Kenshin gave some last minute advices before they continued on their journey. Kenji almost cried seeing his new found friends leave but held back the tears to show them that he was not a sissy.

They went through another forest to avoid the rows of police stations that might run after Soujirou for carrying an illegal weapon.

A clearing opened up for them as they went their way. Walking further, they realized it was a deep gorge at the end. Just as they decided to go back, a woman's voice stopped them.

"Soujirou...Doko e iku ka [where are you going]?" the voice echoed.

"Ano koe wa [that voice]...Kamatari?" Soujirou tried to sense where the voice was coming from.

"Sou, sou, Tenken. Dou hoshii shine ka [how would you want to die]?"

"Soujirou-kun, what's going on?" Karu asked looking around for any sign of life around.

"Hmm, it seems you brought someone with you. Omoshiroi [interesting]." Kamatari said appearing from behind a huge boulder. He snapped his fingers and, there, appeared the former soldiers of Shihio. "Hangyaku sha [traitor]!"

Soujirou became baffled, "Hangyaku sha?!"

"Aa [yes]. If you hadn't believed in Himura's words then you couldn't have lost and Shishio would've lived to reign right now!"

"Iie, Kamatari-kun. Chigau [that's wrong]!"

"Chigau ?!" Kamatari cried, "I've already been a slave to the government! And I know how that no good Chou tricked me into working for those dogs."

"Kamatari-san, if Shishio would've reigned, there would be no one left in the future with his principle." Karu cut in, "Tsuyo kereba iki, yowa kereba shine wa chigau yo [the strong shall live, the weak shall die, it's all wrong]! I know I shouldn't bother with your conflict, but, I want to let you know that because he's gone, the future is a better place to live in."

"Yamero! How the hell would you know?" Kamatari raged, "Soujirou, let's duel 'till one of us dies. That way, we'll know who's right.

Soujirou tried to reason, "Kamatari-kun, we don't need to die to show who's right or wrong..."

"Uruse [shut up]!" Kamatari cut him off before he could continue, "Get her! Kill her if you want to."

Soujirou pushed her away, "Karu, nigete [run away]! Ike [go]!"

"Kedo, Soujirou..." Karu stopped sensing that he meant what he said. "Hai." She ran as quickly as possible, her persuers not far behind.

"Kanojo wa nigeru ja nai no da [she can't run away]." Kamatari pointed toward the cliff.

"Akirameru [give up]." one of the soldiers said.

"Karu!" Soujirou exclaimed.

"Sa, Soujirou, tatakau yo [let's fight]!"

"Soujirou, akirameru nai [don't give up]! Atashi wa daijoubu [I will be fine]." Karu smiled. "Ganbatte kudasai [please do your best]. Korosute nai kudasai [please don't kill]."

"Karu...Arigatou [thanks]. Ore wa kereba ganbaru to korosute nai [I'll do my best and I won't kill]." Soujirou smiled back. "I'm going to attend to you as soon as possible. Ganbaru [hang on]. Ki-otsukeru [be careful]."

Karu brought out all her weapons and started to fend them off. Meanwhile, Soujirou and Kamatari took their stances and charged.

* * *

Author's notes: 'Ara' comes in diff styles be it 'oro' (Kenshin's) or 'are' (Soujirou's; look it up in the manga gosh! I was saying this even before I met Sou-kun!...and my classmates laugh.)  
I know that this chapter is boring, 'coz I made this just to pass the day without any inspiration...sumimasen!  
I'm getting tired of eriting translations for every Japanese word/phrase/sentence that I write, so I guess this will be the only fic with the deep Japanese language...unless I become very hardworking. (I wonder when that time will come)  
*Kimonos are made from cotton, OK?  
Silk Road? Ummm, history please. I've no space to explain this, nor the time.

Chapter 6

Chapter 8


	8. A Moment to Remember

Chapter 8

Kamatari soon began to twirl her, now, solid steel scythe (even the handle). Soujirou looked at any other possible way to get through since it will be too tough to cut through solid steel. The scythe began from fast to uncontrollable. Soujirou frantically looked around for something to slow it down, but it seemed that nothing could do it as it smashed through rocks and dug through earth. He could do nothing but to keep backing up and backing up.

I hope this will remind you of me... Her voice suddenly played in his head. But, what good will this do? he thought.

Or help you in any way. He shifted his attention from the scythe to the daggers in his gi. If only the momentum...The momentum! Only, how do I slow it down? He doesn't tire out easily. The ball of the scythe hit the ground and the loose soil distracted him and suddenly drew his attention to what held the blade of the scythe and the chain to the staff. There was no other way, he only has one shot. Either he succeeds or he dies.

He brought out one of the daggers and heard a scoff from Kamatari. "Are you going to try and stop me with a mere dagger? Haven't you learned enough yet?"

"Kamatari-kun, I wouldn't be second to Shishio-sama if I have not a clue to stop you."

"But, this is different. My scythe is improved. No wood is going to be its downfall and each metal is stronger, now."

"Stronger, but heavier."

"Nani?!"

At that moment, Soujirou's shukuchi burst into action. He made his way to an undestroyed rock to their right which he used for a leg up. The moment he got above Kamatari, he took one of the daggers and gave it a very strong throw. It hit the hole of the chain and connected with the blade of the scythe. It yanked a little causing the delay of the momentum. As soon as Soujirou landed, he threw the next dagger at the middle of the blade and the bolt gave out making the momentum more timed out and the blade fall out.

Karu held out the men well enough but got dangerously close to the cliff and to the former Juppon Gatana members.

Soujirou pulled out his sword from the sheath and pulled the sheath out off his hakama's tie and positioned himself at Kamatari's back. He used the sheath first to hook the chain and pull it backwards and stretch the chain then the sword to slice the stretched chain in two. Kamatari's reflexes made him swing the remaining pole at Soujirou but knocked off his sheath instead sending it and the chained ball flying at Karu.

As the broken piece headed straight for Karu, the last 2 men she was fighting, backed away causing her to realize the danger she was in. When she looked at the direction of the ball, it was too late to dodge it and even if it was, a duck wouldn't do it. She held out her hand to try and stop it. It pushed her back until she reached the edge of the of the cliff. The sudden pressure of the ball caused her waist to churn and made her reactions slower as her opponents once again attacked her at the same time. Her past injury bled once more and her impulses only made her do one thing - pull her opponents with her as she fell over.

"Karu!!!" Soujirou cried out and ran to the edge of the cliff. He saw the men engulfed in the murky depths of the waves of the sea as he looked for Karu.

"Now that she's gone, you can go back to being Tenken again." Kamatari told him in a defeated, yet, hopeful voice. "If you really are loyal to Shishio-sama you wi--"

"Chottomatte [wait]!" Karu's voice rang out from the cliff, "Soujirou-kun, mada onaji machigai nai [don't make the same mistake again]." She was seen clinging to the side of the cliff with her kunai digging earth.

"Kamatari," Soujirou reasoned, "I am loyal to him and I would still be if Himura-san hadn't opened up my mind. He has clouded my mind into thinking that only the strong will survive. I have killed others against my will when I have no reason to do so either."

"Uruse [shut up]!" Kamatari yelled, "I don't care even if I do it myself!" He didn't want to hear this any longer so he attacked Soujirou with all his might with a thrust. He missed and tripped over a rock. He screamed as he plummeted below.

"Kamatari!" Soujirou screamed helplessly.

"Soujiou-kun!" Karu called out with the winds picking up and the rain starting and getting heavier. "Kamatari-san wa daijoubu da yo."

Soujirou peered over the cliff and saw Karu holding Kamatari's hand. It seemed that everything was fine then, until they heard a crack. Karu's kunai couldn't take the pressure any longer and it started to break. She knew that she had to act fast or else they'd both die.

"Kamatari-san, I'm going to swing you over to that ledge. Try to grab it, OK?"

Kamatari shook his head and bowed. he knew that his honor as a fighter would be once again shattered if he did.

"Kamatari, do it!" Soujirou yelled over the now raging storm, "If you're thinking about honor, you don't need to die to attain it. Honor is facing thew worst that could happen. It is not always based on your pride or principle.

"Onegaishimasu [please], Kamatari-san." Karu pleaded.

Kamatari then began to swing his legs in momentum. Karu began to swing her arm to help give him the momentum he needed. As soon as the swing was large enough, Kamatari lept up in the air and Karu let go of him letting him land on the ledge. The kunai suddenly gave way and Karu was hurled to the sea, engulfing her in a sea of red in its black background. Kamatari and Soujirou could do nothing but stare what lay beneath them.

Soujirou looked for any signs of life, but in vain. If Himura could protect the lives of those close to him, why couldn't he? He couldn't help his tears as it pooled in his eyes.

Kamatari couldn't dare look at Soujirou who was quite disappointed at his actions. He felt the latter's eyes on him and felt his face grow hot with shame. Kamatari thought the other was mad at him so he stole a glance, but instead of hatred, he saw disappointment in his eyes. Now, the cross dresser felt that he could not even dare face the world. The storm worsened and Soujirou's hopes of ever seeing Karu again narrowed.

After the long torturing hours of the violent storm, the sun finally shone and the winds, thunders, and rain finally ceased. Soujirou helped Kamatari climb up from the ledge that he stood onto.

Kamatari tried to look at Soujirou though his own eyes were kept averted, "G-gomenasai [I'm sorry]."

Soujirou looked at the edge of the cliff for his final attempt to find her to no avail. At last, the tears that he kept from flowing for far too long burst out at the corner of his eyes. His throat ached as he tried his best to keep his sobs from being heard by his companion. As Kamatari saw a drop of tear trickling from his former comrade's eye, he ran from Tenken leaving him to weep alone.

"Ooooiiii! Dare ka tasukete [anyone help]!" a voice called out, "Soujirou-kun! Kamatari-san! Tasukete [help]!"

At that instant, Soujirou's sobs turned to a gasp and his eyes brightened up. he easily recognized the voice he heard and immediately ran toward the edge. When he saw her, he was too astonished to move. She settled half submerged between 2 rocks which held her in place from the pounding waves of the sea.

"So, ya just gonna stare there or what?"

Soujirou then scurried to climb down as fast as he could at the face of the cliff using his sword as an aid. It was quite an easy drop because of its roughness and stony edges. After a couple of narrow misses, he finally landed on an edgy rock.

"Ki-otsukeru [be careful]." Karu warned, "Most of the rocks have developed a thin layer of moss so you can't see them."

He started to come towards her one step at a time and almost slipped a number of times until he finally reached her. He knelt beside her at the smooth rock she was sitting on. This enabled her to clearly see his tear-stained face.

With her face full of concern, she asked, "You have been crying haven't you?"

Without warning Soujirou embraced her tightly making her gasp involuntarily. "Anata ni totemo shimpai shita [I was so worried about you]. Anata ni omoushita [I thought you were]..."

"Shinda [dead]?" she pulled away, "It takes more than that to kill me. First of all, I didn't hit the rocks like those two did." she said pointing to two dead people whose bodies have been torn by the rocks. "I also know how to swim, you know. Oh, and, seawater's great for wounds. Furthermore, I promised my mom I would live no matter what, remember?"

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Well," she yawned grogily rubbing her eye, " except for a few more cuts and bruises, I'm fine."

"Anata wa totemo tsukaremashita, ne [you must be very tired]?"

"Sou [I am]...kedo [but], daijoubu...i--" she dozed off leaving her words trailing and leaned against Soujirou.

"You're not going anywhere unless you rest properly." he scooped her out of the water and switched her to one arm so the other can help when he used Shukuchi on his way up. He hurriedly got their things and headed straight for the dojou before she catches a cold. Kenshin took them inside immediately the moment he saw their predicament. The current classes were taken over by the best students so that the three kendo teachers could help with whatever was going on.

####################

Karu moaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Everyone gathered around as her eyes opened. She sat up when she couldn't see Soujirou among the crowd and she started to ask them. But, before she could even let a breath out of her slightly parted lips, Yutarou held her shoulder and settled her back down.

"I'll get him. You lie down and rest." he told her as if he read her mind.

"Karu-nee, daijoubu desu ka? Hontou ni shimpai shimashita [I was really worried about you]." Kenji popped out from behind his mother.

"Wa [wow]! I thought you'd die." Yahiko commented.

"Your wounds are really seroius. Some of them are even bleeding until now." Gensai said.

"Especially the old one. It opened up again." Kaoru sighed.

"You were lucky to have survived after what you've been through." Kenshin said from the corner of the room.

"Asoko da [over there]." Yutarou pointed as they entered the room. "We're in the training hall if you need anything."

"Domo arigatou, Yutarou." Soujirou bowed.

The others followed Yutarou as Soujirou stepped in the room.

"Tell her before it's too late." Kenshin whispered as he passed her.

Soujirou glanced at Kenshin as he went out.

"Doushita no [what's wrong], Soujirou-kun?" Karu asked.

"N-nandemo nai [n-nothing]." He approached her and embraced her once again, and, again, startling her. "I-I thought you wouldn't make it. Your wounds looked so lethal."

"Soujirou-kun, you know I wouldn't die now." she smiled.

"Anou, Karu, boku wa..." he let go of her "I want you to know that I--"

He was suddenly cut off as Karu's communicating device rang from across the room, where her things were. He handed it to her and she answered excitedly. She talked for quite some time and finally, she put down the device.

* * *

Author's notes: One last chapter to go then I can rest.  
the mashita and masu see here  
not much Japanese in this part because my mom won't let me stay at the computer for so long. Sumimasen!

Chapter 7

Chapter 9


	9. Leaving

Sorry toend this so abruptly but, I have more stories to work on. Sumimasen! Oh and this is the first and last story with this much Japanese in it.

Chapter 9

"Soujirou, guess what? My father just called and he promised he would take good care of me from now on and I should tell him all my prblems and we'll solve it together when I get back. I will be leaving excactly after sundown. You were right. Thank you for giving me hope." she told him excitedly. "So what was it you were going to tell me?"

"N-never mind."

"Soujirou-kun, if you want to tell me something, now's the time. I'll be leaving soon."

"I'ts just...I don't think it's appropriate now."

"If so, then I may just never know. But, I'm going to tell you something before I go." She said in a resigned tone, "I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. As much as it pains me to leave, there are things in my time that I have to take care of. I just hope that you will meet someone who could fulfill your needs. Thank you for being a nice friend and brother to me." she then slightly pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything. Goodbye."

Soujirou flushed then said, "Karu, I want you to know that you are the only person that got this close to me. And the only one who understood me. I wanted to ask you a while ago if you could stay with me so that I wouldn't be so lonely. But, I guess that can never be."

"Soujirou-kun, I'll always be with you though not in body. As long as you remember me, there's no way I'm going to leave your side."

"Karu..."

####################

Sundown soon arrived and everyone went out to the garden of the dojou to see her off.

Kenji stepped up with a saddened look on his face. "Karu-neechan, watashi-tachi ni ai ni ikimasen ka [aren't you going to visit us anymore]?"

"Shiranai [I don't know]. Tabun ja nai [maybe not]," she hugged and carried him, "be a good boy for your parents and study hard. I will know even if I'm not here anymore."

"Hai, nee-chan." he told her as he got down from Karu's embrace.

"Kaoru-san, remember to follow every detail of the recipes I gave you." Karu reminded her.

"Un. Anata to Kimono wa ki-otsukeru [Take care of yourself and the kimono]."

"Shimpai shinai [don't worry]," Karu whispered, "I'm sure Kenshin'll get over his little inner conflict."

"Kisama. Why do you have to go now?" Yutarou complained, "I was just starting to like you a lot."

"Yuatarou, isn't one girl enough for you?" You should stick to one or you may lose all of them one day." Karu advised.

"I'll try."

"Ki-otsukeru [be careful]." Yahiko bade her.

"Tsubame wo ki-otsukeru [take care of Tsubame]." This statement of Karu's made both lovers flush. "And Kenshin, the scars of the past are never meant to be the wounds of the present."

"Oro?!" Kenshin looked puzzled.

"Never ever," Karu whispered in his ear, "Make Kaoru worry about you. For example, your silent treatment for her these past few days."

"Hai de gozaru yo. Thanks for the warning."

"Well, Karu, I guess this is goodbye, ne?" Soujirou shrugged.

"I guess so. Thanks again for everything." Karu took Soujirou's open hand and put something in it then closed it without letting him see what it was. "I will really miss you."

"You've given me enough already." Soujirou protested.

"You've given me more." Karu smiled then turned back as something swirled behind the dojou gate.

As Karu walked toward the portal, Soujirou couldn't help keeping what he felt for her anymore. With a helpless cry, he called out, "Karu, daisuki!"

Karu's held back tears suddenly gushed forth and ran towars the portal closing her eyes shut without even looking back. Soujoirou's own tears found their way out as he saw the last of her. He opened his palm and saw the ribbons that she had always worn on her pigtails.

* * *

**Chapter 8**


End file.
